Serpent's Sting
by LyssasPen
Summary: When Harry follows Ginny to her secret 'meeting' with Draco, he never knew what would happen... HPDM slash!
1. Chapter One

Title: Serpent's Sting Summary: When Harry follows Ginny to her 'meeting' with Draco, he never knew what could happen . . . HP/DM slash. Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the series, nor the movies. If I were J.K. Rowling or the CEO of Warner Bros., I wouldn't be here :) A/N: Pretty, pretty please with gallons of whipped cream and hundreds of cherries on top read and review! This will be a mid-sized fanfic, so definitely more chapters to come!  
  
Also, if you don't like slash and/or it offends you, the back click button is at the top of the page.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"And where do you think you two are going?" said a tall, sixteen-year-old Ron Weasley from the corner of the Gryffindor common room. "Honestly, Harry, my sister is fifteen! She isn't like Cho, she can't take so much affection, as you call it!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha Ron, make a nice Ginny and Harry joke. Just next time, if you laugh so hard, be sure to put on those rubber knickers that Mum got for you in Muggle London this past holiday," retorted Ginny, following Harry out of the portrait-hole, among sniggers and a red-faced Ron.  
  
They went a little ways down the corridor, and then they stopped. Harry reached inside of his schoolbag, and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. He then draped it over himself, and immediately Ginny was looking at nothing she could see.  
  
"Same old drill, Ginny?" inquired Harry from behind. "And when are you going to tell everyone that you're going out with-" but he was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"SHHH!! Not so loudly! And I don't know Harry . . . maybe not ever. But thanks for all of the help, I can't have done it without you," said Ginny, in a very Hermione-esque manner. With that, she walked towards the Fat Lady, said, "Piggy Bottom" and was through the portrait hole.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Ginny mumbled something about needing her Transfiguration book for "studying with Harry", and was soon back outside the portrait hole. This time, she walked over to the bottom of the nearest staircase, and quickly looked around before disappearing in-between the banister and the wall. Here, she sighed, and then stood up straight and fell silent for a moment, closing her eyes. Then, she opened her eyes wide and transfigured herself into her Animagi form of a cat. If anyone cared to look close enough, they could see that across the bridge of her nose was a sprinkling of freckle- like dots that were identical to those across Ginny's human face.  
  
She shook herself, and felt right at home in her cat form. After stretching, she trotted out of the crook and took off towards the main staircases. She had no idea, however, that she was being closely followed . . .  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Hey, like the first chapter? R&R! Criticism welcome, but no flames please! Also, I know that this was really short, but the chapters to come will be longer, I pinky swear! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey, thanks bundles reviewers! I have a bunch of this story already written, just not typed, so I figured what the hey? Enjoy! Be sure to R&R!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It hadn't taken long for Harry to figure out whom Ginny was going with, and when he had confronted her with it, she made him desperately promise not to tell a soul. He agreed, and offered to help her get out to meet him. Now, the entire school was convinced that they were going together, and they both found it rather amusing. Ginny, being the star pupil of Fred and George, was great at coming up with "situations" to be caught in together (last Hogsmeade weekend they were 'caught' rolling around in the Shrieking Shack).  
  
But now, Harry was tired of the joke, and was getting serious about Ginny revealing whom she was really with. He would keep his promise, the true Gryffindor hero he was, but that didn't keep him from bugging Ginny about it. Harry had a feeling that there was something wrong, and so curiosity got the better of him. He didn't go through the portrait hole with Ginny, but instead lingered outside of the entrance, and waited for Ginny to come through.  
  
It didn't take long for Ginny to clamor back out of the portrait hole. She turned and shrunk into a tiny crook, and Harry thought that she had Disapparated, but then he saw a cat emerge moments later. He nearly gasped, but caught himself just in time. The cat was purring softly, and after he watched her stretch (so much like she did before bed), she scampered off. He was surprised, but his reflexes kicked in and he followed her silently towards the staircases.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
'Hmmm . . .' thought Ginny, slowly wandering down the dusty corridor. 'It must be one of these . . .'  
  
After 10 minutes of trotting up stairs and scampering down alley-like hallways, Ginny was at the secret hallway in the North Tower below the packed Astronomy block. She was very lucky that her beau had found such a hallway, because news of either of them in the widely used Astronomy Tower would undoubtedly spread quickly.  
  
'Ahhh . . . this HAS to be the room.' Ginny silently exclaimed. 'The cat and serpent knocker is identical to the one he described . . .'  
  
Looking nervously down either side of the corridor, Ginny stretched once more in her cat form, and then morphed back into human Ginny. She brushed non-existent dirt off of her uniform skirt, and ran slightly trembling fingers through her perfectly groomed crimson hair. She smiled lightly, took a deep breath, and poked the door with her two thumbs. Instantly, the door gave way, and she entered . . .  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
More than ten times, Harry had nearly lost Ginny. Thankfully, Quidditch had taught him well, and he was able to keep up with her. His mind was reeling, and he was trying to force out the thoughts that were cramming into his head. 'I wonder what he looks like with a smile . . . I wonder if he really likes Ginny . . . I wonder how hard I will have to punch him if he is using her . . . Hopefully not too hard . . . I wonder how intense they will get . . . Hopefully not too intense . . . I wish I was Ginny . . .'  
  
This last thought thoroughly stunned Harry, and he shook his head hard. 'What am I THINKING??? Shut up, brain . . . shut up, brain . . . I am here for Ginny's sake, not to see how good a snogger D-'  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted by Ginny coming to a complete and utterly abrupt halt. Harry nearly fell on her, but once again Quidditch came in handy, and he was able to hurriedly regain his balance. He looked down at her, then quickly stepped back a few feet. She was peering up at one of the classroom doors. Harry looked around, and found himself in a quite unfamiliar hallway in the school. This was a very rare occurrence, as the Marauder's Map supposedly revealed every hallway, secret entrance, and escape route in the school. He turned his attention back to Ginny, and after a moment she morphed back into her human form. She brushed off her skirt, and straightened her hair. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath, and realizing that she was entering the room in seconds, quietly tip-toed over until he was nearly touching her. Then, she opened the door, and went in. Harry swept past her, and entered the room . . .  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
A/n: Hey, how'dja like the chapter? Much more to come . . . if you hadn't guessed who Ginny's 'man' is yet, he will be revealed next chapter!  
  
Also, next chapter, the rating will go up to PG-13. However, none of my fic's will ever be R-rated!  
  
R&R! Next chapter coming VERY SOON! 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks bundles for the reviews!  
  
wicchick: Yeah, I know what you mean! School interferes with everything! Thanks for Harry's "I wonder . . .", those took me a while to whittle down to what I really needed to say!  
  
Keitorin: It is predictable, at least this part . . . Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
pixyfairy120: How's next-day delivery? lol  
  
Dark Angel of Sin: Thanks so much! Updating now . . .  
  
SugerGal450 and myredraincoat, thanks for reviewing first chapter!!  
  
OK, OK, back to the story . . .  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter Three  
  
As Ginny closed the door behind her, she thought she felt a cloak swish past, but dismissed the thought as impossible in an instant. She gazed around, and as always, she was the first to arrive. 'Damn Slytherin pride . . . would it ever kill him to be on time for once?' she silently fumed.  
  
She looked around the room, and Ginny could never cease to be amazed at it. Filled with silver and gold colors, it was nearly twice the size of the Gryffindor common room. There were six fireplaces, one on the wall where the door was, one on the opposite wall from that, and two on each of the larger sidewalls. Soft leather gold and silver sofas and loveseats were elegantly arranged around the room. Ginny guessed that there was a similar type of engorgement charm on it as their old Ford Anglia and Dung's 'borrowed' car, as this room looked just the same as the small classrooms on either side of it.  
  
'Wow, I'm tired . . . well, seeing as he is late, I'll just close my eyes on this sofa . . .' Ginny thought, inwardly yawning. She laid down in the nearest loveseat, this one in silver. In a couple of moments, she was sound asleep.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
When Harry entered the room, nearly bumping into Ginny on the way, it took all of his self-control not to gasp. He stood there, near the entranceway and the fireplace on that wall, looking around the room. After a while, though, he decided that sitting down wouldn't cause much alarm, since Ginny looked as if she were asleep. He chose a large gold sofa near to Ginny, but not close enough so that any movement would enlighten her to his presence. Sighing very softly, he leaned back and watched Ginny. Soon, however, his thoughts drifted back towards the individual whom they would soon meet. 'Hmmmm . . . I wonder what shampoo he uses . . . maybe he brought some with him. Shit, Harry, what the hell are you thinking? Ugh, I have to get him off of my MIND! Well, not yet, I mean he should be here any moment . . .'  
  
Any person that could read Harry's thoughts would believe that he was a Seer, because at that very moment the door creaked open and in came Slytherin pretty-boy himself, Draco Malfoy.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Draco entered the room, and fondly looked around. He had done all of the furnishing and decorations himself. All of the Malfoys were taught how to do a number of unexpected household things, including home décor, but Draco had greatly excelled. Malfoys could not trust anybody else in any manner that greatly affected their superior reputation, and the way that Malfoy Manor looked was indeed reflective of their superiority.  
  
After looking around with pride, and a slight smile on his face, Draco spotted Ginny sleeping on a nearby loveseat. His smile broadened, and he stealthily made his way over to her. He leaned in, and felt her steady breath against his face. Draco brushed some of Ginny's hair out of her faced, and pressed his soft, pale lips against hers. If she was surprised at being woken up in such a pleasant manner, she didn't show it. Draco felt her lips softly form a smile, and kiss back. They were like this for a moment, but then Draco pulled away, lifted Ginny up, sat down, and put her on his lap.  
  
Draco held her closer, and said lightly, "Hmmm . . . I hope I didn't keep you waiting as long as it appears . . ."  
  
Ginny kissed him, and whispered, "Not long . . . I was sleeping because I was up extremely late last night." She pressed her forehead gently to his, and her lips brushed lightly with his.  
  
Draco smiled deliciously and said, "Well, I believe that you may be staying up a little later tonight . . ."  
  
They laughed together, and simultaneously leaned in, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss . . .  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Yo-I'm not really good at writing these sexual things . . . especially with my parents in the room lol.  
  
R&R!! New chapter ASAP! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thanx so much for all of the reviews!! I know, it's a late update, but . . . it's a good one!  
  
JadedRoses and wicchick, yes it is very difficult. However, I'm by myself now ;) nothing is holding me back!  
  
Please R&R, they keep me going!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and partly Warner Bros. I do not own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it (  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Harry's first thought was to try to get out, but then knew that Draco and Ginny would hear him despite their obvious preoccupation. He knew first- hand that even during the most 'preoccupying' moments, your ears are still sensitive to the door opening and closing. There was a very eyebrow- raising incident last month with Dean and him in Myrtle's bathroom. So, Harry concluded that he would have to stay in the room.  
  
Harry sat down where he was before, and did everything save making noise to distract himself from Ginny and Draco. However, he was quite fascinated by Draco. 'Wow . . . what was that? How does his neck move that way? I wish he would show me . . .'  
  
Harry decided that when he got back to the common room, these thoughts would never pass through his mind again. But, for the moment, they were staying right where they were . . .  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Now Ginny could quite well remember why she put up with Draco . . . he could kiss so bloody well! Dean had quite frankly sucked, Colin was always too nervous, and Michael, well, lets just leave it at that. Draco had this . . . energy, which seemed to flow from him. His usually seething and thunderous gray eyes turned a soft calm-before-the-storm cloud color when he wasn't in 'Slytherin mode'. He wasn't sarcastic, and he had only once smirked. 'This is the real Draco . . .' thought Ginny, but not-so-silently moaning while Draco spread out her body across the sofa, and she felt him do the same. 'This is the real Draco.'  
  
Draco cradled her head in his hands, running his hands through her hair. When he looked into her eyes, Ginny saw questioning and hurt in the orbs of gray looking back at her. 'He knows . . .' thought Ginny and she too quickly forced her lips onto his. 'Oh well, it is too late to do anything and too early to talk about it . . . I will just kiss him . . .'  
  
When this last thought had flow into her mind, she unconsciously put more pressure into her kiss, and more longing when she stroked his back. She felt him quiver, but didn't stop. There was more pain and sympathy now in his touch and kiss than before. Her brain was telling her to stop now, and it would hurt more. But her lips and her heart and her body were overcoming her common sense. 'What kind of a fucking psychic is he? How does he know what I'm feeling?' desperately thought Ginny, as she tried to keep going. Draco kept slowing down, and she was being torn between her heart and her common sense. Finally, he pulled away from her, and there was no mistaking the look of wonderment and sympathy in his look. He lightly kissed her, and then got up . . .  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
At this point, Harry had stopped trying to push down his thoughts. He was so stricken with this new Draco that he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He hadn't used any sarcasm, he had smiled (not smirked), and most of all he could tell that he was an excellent kisser.  
  
As Harry was now openly staring at Draco, he could notice the apparent tension between the couple, despite paying attention solely to him. He was confused, and this confusion was what snapped him out of his stupor. 'What was I thinking?? Draco MALFOY? It would never work . . . in less than a year he will have the Dark Mark on his forearm.'  
  
His deeply saddened heart told him to just go away now, and to not waste his time trying to change Draco. Full of sadness, Harry blinked, and forced his mind to think of a way to get out of the room. The only way out was the old wooden door that he had come in from. He took a deep (though painfully silent) breath. 'OK Potter, you can do this . . . 3 . . . . 2 . . . . 1 . . . .' and with that he rose out of the chair.  
  
Harry cautiously glanced over at the couple, and realized that Draco was starting to get up. He hurried quickly and quietly over to the door, and was trying to figure out how to open the door without them noticing when he heard a heart-wrenching voice in his ear.  
  
"Harry Potter . . . now, you know that I love an audience! Why leave so soon?"  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
AHHH!!! Not so much action as you may have been expecting, I know, but . . . oh well!  
  
The next chapter is the last one, and should be arriving tomorrow or the next day at the latest!!  
  
Once again, be sure to R&R! The only thing that I won't be happy at will be flames, but any constructive criticism would help!  
  
Remember . . . I'm still not so experienced at writing fanfics, so hints are great as well! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: thanks everyone for the reviews!  
  
I decided that this won't be the last chapter, but the second to last. Still, R&R!  
  
Aysha: omg thanx so much! Well, I kinda dared myself, I wasn't going to publish this one, but I thought that you guys would like it! And thanks for the tips . . . developing the story is a little hard, but this chapter will be pretty long! Not like SUPER long, but about twice the size of the others :) I will probably write a sequel, everyone loves this!  
  
Wicchick: I'm sorry its gonna end quickly, but . . . read some of my upcoming stories :) they are better  
  
Thanks for the reviews Layce and shay, and to the anonymous reviewer, you want and I provide!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Harry was more surprised than he had ever been in his life (and that included the Triwizard Cup portkey). He desperately looked at himself, and he was even more surprised to find that he was still invisible! His eyes slowly looked back up, and Draco was staring into Harry's eyes, an unrecognizable look circling in his Dumbledore-esque calm eyes. Harry sighed, audibly for the first time that evening, and swept off his Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Ahhh, that's better Potter, now Ginny can see you ." Draco drawled, but it lacked the usual Malfoy venom.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, she doesn't look particularly happy with you."  
  
Possibly the understatement of the year, Harry knew, but he raised his eyebrow and nudged his head in Ginny's direction. Hot tears were cascading down her face, sparks flying from the fiery gaze she held with Draco. He flushed slightly, and faltered for words, a very uncharacteristic show of his emotions.  
  
Draco reluctantly looked into Ginny's eyes, and gently persuaded the flames in her down with his cooling stare. Finally, she looked away, and then abruptly got up and left the room. The door ominously slammed shut behind her, and Harry coughed slightly. He was left slightly confused. Not knowing what else to do, and also feeling awkward with Draco's gaze now fixed on him, he made to follow Ginny. The door was open and he was almost out when a muscular arm pulled him back inside . . .  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Ginny sprinted down the corridor, changing from cat to human countless times, silently sobbing. Once she got to the nearest staircase, she collapsed and bawled her eyes out. She cried and cried and cried, not caring that Mrs. Norris was watching her with evil, red eyes, nor that a passing Ravenclaw student was asking her what was wrong. Her mind was full to bursting with images of Draco.  
  
She saw him first approaching her, when she still thought of him as an enemy. She heard his proposition of a plan. She felt, bitterly, their first kiss . And now, tonight, everything ending and bliss turning on her and slapping her across the face. Now she was left with only pain and an empty heart, once filled with the fake affection of Draco.  
  
The name across her mind caused her to crumple in the corner, and soak her robes with tears when she cradled her delicate head in her knees. She was like this for many minutes, simply wallowing in self-pity and an empty love. Then, she was surprised as Mrs. Norris climbed into the hollow space between her torso and her propped-up legs. Ginny looked into her eyes, and Mrs. Norris purred and pushed her hand. Shakily, Ginny pet her, and Mrs. Norris continued purring. She then pressed Mrs. Norris to herself and sobbed into her fur, trusting someone else to harbor her sorrow for once. And so they lay, Ginny sorrowfully spilling any and every tear that she possessed, and Mrs. Norris comforting her.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Harry was rocketed backwards, and barely managed to keep his footing. Draco shut the door, and leaned back against it, his hands clasped behind his back. He looked patiently at Harry, while Harry caught his breath. Once Draco was certain that Harry wouldn't try to leave, he walked to the gold-colored loveseat behind Harry, startling Harry even more by slightly brushing shoulders with him on the way. Draco lounged in the loveseat, and Harry turned and faced him.  
  
"What the hell is this about, Malfoy? I have Advanced Transfiguration early in the morning, and I still have to start the essay on the dangers of human transfiguration!" Harry said indignantly. His voice, however, let on that being alone in the same room as Draco unnerved him. He was unconsciously reminded of his thoughts earlier that evening, and was unable to push them out of his mind. "Not to mention, how could you see me when I was still wearing my Invisibility Cloak?"  
  
"Patience, patience, Harry . . . let me say what I came here to say!" Draco sounded so lax that it was hard to take him seriously, considering his reputation.  
  
"Oh, and since when are we on fir-"  
  
Harry was interrupted by a sigh from Draco, followed by something muttered that Harry couldn't hear. "What did you just say?" he demanded, trying to catch anything incriminating.  
  
"I said, Potter, that I love you." Draco said, still quite lax.  
  
Harry was nonplussed. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Are there hidden cameras or something?" At this, he started glaring at every wall in general. Draco laughed, a truly genuine laugh, and looked at Harry.  
  
"Do you really think that I am so cruel to do that? Besides, I have no idea what a hidden camera is anyways."  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes, and there was no sign of any sarcasm, or any enmity. He couldn't stop staring into Draco's eyes, even when he came closer, so close . . .  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Like it? Next chapter is definitely the last!  
  
R&R as always! 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I've been really, really busy with Homecoming last night and my sister's birthday and a bunch of other things! Hope you like the last chapter ... I will probably write a sequel if you guys want me to!  
  
Aysha: Thank you and your friends so much for reading!  
  
Emeline: Thanks!! Sorry its such a late update!  
  
wicchick: It will be told in this chapter how he saw him! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
myredraincoat: Thanks! o.O more fics to come!  
  
ParanoiaIn2005: lol I hope you like it once its all finite!  
  
JadedRoses: Thanx! I put that part in as inspiration when I was typing Chapter 5.  
  
pixyfairy120: oy vey! I am hurrying!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ginny awoke in her cat form, and it took a few moments to realize why she felt so crappy. 'Oh yeah ... it is over ...' She could tell that she had cried herself to sleep, from her crumpled position and the slightly rough and itchy skin on her face. However, Ginny thought that she couldn't have been asleep for a very long time because next to her was Mrs. Norris, curled up and asleep. Ginny transformed back into her human form and lightly stroked Mrs. Norris' fur. A shiver went through the cat's fragile form, but she was lightly purring. Ginny smiled, something that she would have thought impossible a short few hours ago, and kissed Mrs. Norris' forehead before heading towards the Gryffindor tower. She could sense that she had made a new friend that night.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Harry was out of thought, mind, and sensibility when Draco approached him. The only thing he had left was his instinct.  
  
"God damnit," Harry muttered under his breath, and right when Draco was about to retort something back, Harry stepped the foot or so separating them and kissed him. Draco was momentarily stunned, but regained his composure enough to press his lips to Harry's in return, and collapse onto the loveseat that had previously been occupied by Ginny and himself. Draco unpinned his arms from behind his back, and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. He then moved his hands downward and rubbed the back of his neck. At this, Harry moaned softly into Draco's mouth, causing a shiver to run through Draco. Harry positioned himself on top of the horizontal Draco, and not so gently removed both of their robes. Their eyes met momentarily, Harry's with emerald fire and Draco's with thunder bolts. Draco reached up and pulled Harry closer to him, parting Harry'slips with his own. Harry slipped his hands under Draco's thin shirt slowly before lifting it over Draco's head. Draco suddenly grabbed Harry tightly, and changed positions so that Draco was on top. With Draco on top, things went certainly much faster ...  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
When Ginny entered the common room, she saw that Ron and Hermione were quite well absorbed in their own business on the far couch. Stifling a giggle, and making a mental note to tease Hermione, she tip-toed over to the stairs and went to her dormitory. After changing and pulling the curtains around her bed airtight, she muttered "Lumos" and took out her diary.  
  
'I have had a way too exciting evening. Harry finally followed me, as Draco knew he would, and therefore my exciting meetings with Draco are now finished. As you know all to well, I was enjoying them more than I can ever admit. But, the strangest thing was, when Draco was pulling away to go to Harry (remember the Reverite Spell that Draco used on the room to reveal all invisible persons? It worked ...), he looked into my eyes and I could tell that he knew everything. If not everything else, that look hurt me more than I could ever express in words. Why do I always fall for the taken ones????????'  
  
Ginny audibly sighed, returned the diary to its resting place in between her pillows, and unlit her wand. As she was drifting towards the sands of sleep (a/n: corny, eh?), she felt that even though she will still be wallowing in pity for a few more weeks, she will someday get over Draco.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
When Draco woke up, he found himself wrapped into Harry. He smiled slightly, and burrowed his head into the little chasm in the back of Harry's neck. Then, on the same instinct that led him to come up with this little scheme, he lightly bit the softest skin on Harry's neck that he could find. He turned, for a flash, into his serpent self. At this, Harry stirred, and turned over slowly until he found himself facing Draco.  
  
"Hmmm ... what was that?"  
  
"Ohh ... you could call it the serpent's sting."  
  
Harry gently kissed Draco, and they fell asleep again in each other's arms.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's All Folks! Read some of my other fics, they should be out soon!! 


End file.
